Falling Into An AWESOME Fusion!
by Kat The Maniac
Summary: It's the Awesome Trio's night to play video games together! However, letting Sealand recommend the game might not have been the best option. Join America, Prussia, and Denmark as they face the trials of having the same user name, crappy character creation, hiding Prussia's Webkinz obsession from Germany, and just being frakin awesome!


**TheAwesomestCountryEver-** Guys. I think we're gonna have a problem.

**TheAwesomestCountryEver-** What do you mean?

**TheAwesomestCountryEver- **Yeah like...

**TheAwesomestCountryEver- **Never mind I see the problem... XD

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **How's this?

**Awesome_Lederhosen-** XD How about you suck on my saurkraut?

**KingOfScandinavia-** Now now my pretties, let's save the fighting for the game.

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Isn't this a co-op game?

**KingOfScandinavia- **Dunno, never played it before.

**Awesome_Lederhosen-** Then why and what the fuck are we playing?

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Sealand called me at 4 in the morning telling me how it was the coolest thing ever. I trusted his judgment for some weird reason

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **Oh yeah.

**SuckOnMyFreedom-** Okay. So we've clearly already made our accounts.

**KingOfScandinavia- **XD LOL

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Who's ready to go into character creation?

**KingOfScandinavia- ***Raises hand like a 5 year old*

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **NO WAIT I NEED A MINUTE.

**KingOfScandinavia- **WTFFFFFF..

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Urrggggh. PRUSSSSIA. YOU SUCK BALLS.

**KingOfScandinavia- **Doncha mean freedom? ;D

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Lol, good one Mikkel*

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **SORRY! I FORGOT THE BEER AND SAUSAGE!

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Wtf, it's a videogame not Oktoberfest.

**Awesome_Lederhosen-** What do you have then Mr. 'My Food's the fucking best'

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Coke and Cheese doodles :P

**KingOfScandinavia-** Lol, you're both weak. I've got licorice and vodka.

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **Dude, the fuck you swallow that?

**KingOfScandinavia- **It's a secret. ;)

**SuckOnMyFreedom-** CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT SNACKS AND FIND OUT WHAT GAME THIS IS.

**KingOfScandinavia- **Yes Mom :p

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Okay, on three.

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Three

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **Zwei

**KingOfScandinavia- **En!

**KingOfScandinavia- **Omfg..

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **This is still around!?

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **DUUUUUUUUUUDE. THIS IS SOOOOO FUCKING OLD.

**KingOfScandinavia- **And are you serious?! The only language is english!?

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Well... if only German and Danish were as awesome as English

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **Yeah, because Limey is toooootally awesome. *eyeroll*

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Hey. I make it awesome. :P

**KingOfScandinavia- **If you're so awesome, then why the fuck are we playing Fusion Fall?!

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **BECAUSE I MADE A BAD DECISION IN TRUSTING SEALAND TO KNOW WHAT A GOOD GAME IS.

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **Please Denmark, next time you see him, educate him. I beg of you. I don't want to be playing webkinz next.

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Hayyy, Webkinz wasn't so bad!

**KingOfScandinavia- **Eh, don't worry about it, he's still bitter because they deleted his account.

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **EXCUSE ME FOR NOT WANTING TO BUY ANOTHER STUFFED ANIMAL. WEST WAS GETTING SUSPICIOUS, AND THERE'S ONLY SO MANY CHEW TOYS OUR DOGS CAN HAVE.

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **OH MY GOD YOU USED THEM AS CHEW TOYS.

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **WHAT DID YOU FUCKING WANT ME TO DO WITH THEM.

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **MINE ARE ON MY BED, MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING YA DICK CHEESE.

**KingOfScandinavia- **CAN WE STOP ARGUING LIKE 8 YEAR OLDS AND PLAY THE GAME MADE FOR 8 YEAR OLDS ALREADY!?

**SuckOnMyFreedom- **Finnnnne..

**Awesome_Lederhosen- **Actually no, I need to take a massive piss.

**KingOfScandinavia- **AAAHHHHH MIN SKIDE GUD!

**SuckOnMyFreedom-** druuhncrffjfhyfrhyfurhybuybhhybjhrrhyhrhyrhyrfbhy

* * *

**Okay yeah, this is just a side project done for fun XD. Soooo, stuff I need to explain**

**1) Denmark's human name in this is Mikkel. I couldn't remember what name the fandom uses for him**

**2) Fusion Fall is this super old cartoon network game XD It's rarely updated, and practically abandoned these days, I was originally going to make up a game of my own, but maybe for a more serious fic XD**

**3) Denmark said "OH MY FUCKING GOD" In Danish, and America was just smacking his head onto the keyboard (Btw I hope you appreciate that, I actually smack my head on the keyboard a few times XD)**

**4) Just in case you couldn't tell (which I seriously doubt, but..)**

**America= SuckOnMyFreedom**

**Denmark= KingOfScandinavia**

**Prussia= Awesome_Lederhosen **

**So yeah, since I have another multichapter fic going on, and I wanna get this accurate so I'll have to play fusion fall (oh boooy XD) this won't be updated too often, but I will try, since this was a butt load of fun to write XD**

**EDIT- OMFG THEY SHUT DOWN FUSION FALL AND I HAD NO IDEA. I THINK I AM ACTUALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW, COMBINED WITH NEOPETS AND WEBKINZ, THAT WAS LIGIT MY CHILDHOOD. OH MY GOD. HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO THIS NOW. IF ANYBODY HAS ANY FUSION FALL WALKTHROUGHS SEND ME A LINK?**


End file.
